Rum and Other Things
by Wittyheroine
Summary: Killian was willing to forget the whole beanstalk thing...if Emma agreed to have a drink with him. One shot.


_**Rum and other things by Wittyherione**_

_**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing although I wouldn't mine owning Killian Jones.   
**_

Emma should have known that drinking rum with Killian Jones was a bad idea. But somehow with his twisted pirate logic he had convinced her it was the only way that they could "make amends and he could trust her again." She actually doubted that he would ever trust her again because she trusted him about as far as she could throw him...which wasn't very far. Still, he had been annoying enough that she had finally given in with a huffy "fine". Because otherwise their journey back to Storybrooke would have been a long ass one. Or she would have killed him. But the drink thing seemed easier.

So the two of them sat by the the camp fire that was burning while Mulan stood watch, Aurora slept fitfully, and Mary Margaret-Snow- Mom (what the hell did she call her now anyway?) was off walking to "clear her head".

"Do you always have rum?" Emma asked as she sat across from him.

Killian grinned. "Any true pirate always carries rum. It's more then just a drink you know. The bottle itself can be a very good weapon if used properly."

"Right, I think I'll just stick to guns...once I can actually get my hands on one again. And how did you manage to find rum after being trapped at the top of a beanstalk anyway?"

He took out his flask. "I have my ways." He handed it to her but she looked at it warily.

"How do I know this isn't a trap?"

He laughed. "Why don't you use that superpower of yours? If I were going to kill you it wouldn't be by poison. I'm a pirate. I have much more inventive ways of killing someone." He was still grinning at her from ear to ear in a way that left her feeling incredibly uncomfortable. Still, Emma had never been one to back down from a challenge so she took the flask that he held out.

That was the last thing she remembered before she woke up with a pounding headache and the sun shining directly into her eyes. She looked around and found that she couldn't move as she was currently tied to a tree.

Killian stood before her with a cat-that-caught-the-canary look on his face. "Hook," she said, "what the hell? I thought we had a deal."

"You thought wrong love. It looks like that superpower of yours isn't working in your favor. You should know that no one bests a pirate and gets away with it."

"C'mon, you can't just leave me here. Mary-Margret will come, and Mulan, and Aurora."

"Yes but not for a long while. I took the liberty of putting a sleeping drought I got from a gypsy in their food last night. They won't be up until at least tonight. But if you're a very, very, good girl and do as I say I _might_ release you before then."

"And what could you possibly want from me?"

He crouched down so that he was level with her and put his face as close as he could without actually touching her. "A kiss."

She scowled. "You've _got_ to be kidding me."

"Afraid not. Now what do you say?"

"Fine but just so you know I'm only doing this because I have to go pee."

"Keep telling yourself that love." Killian went in for the kiss before she could even start. If she'd been standing she would have shaken a bit. Fortunately for her she was tied to a tree that provided excellent back support so she was able to act unaffected. Though she did notice that her stupid heart was being a traitor and actually beating for the pirate who smelled like rum, sea salt, and something else she couldn't put her finger on.

When they parted he asked, "Now that wasn't so bad was it?"

"Sure. If you like bad kissers."

His eyes twinkled with amusement. "I think you'd better work on lying love. Because you're terrible at it. I truly do hope we meet again Miss Swan. It's been...eventful." He started walking away. Emma watched him leave as though it were in slow motion and realized what was going on.

"Hook!" she called. "Hook damn it! Come back here."

The pirate didn't acknowledge her shouts. He simply kept on walking, whistling merrily as he got farther and farther away. Although Emma did notice that the compass was still in her pocket as she watched him leave. Damned pirates.


End file.
